Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius
by Iba
Summary: Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius.


Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius was in distraught because Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' scoop of luscious coconut flavored ice cream descended off Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' cone and onto Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' foot. What made this worse was that this meant Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius would have to get off the sofa, which was hella hard since Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' large White Castle snuggie made it impossible to. However, there was another option in dealing with this malfunction.

"N!" Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius screeched so dreadfully that one of Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' giant pimples exploded and pus gushed down the side of Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' neck. "N!" Natural Harmonia Gropius galloped into the room. "Boy, you come here and you come here NOW."

"What is the matter, Father?" Natural Harmonia Gropius questioned to Natural Harmonia Gropius' father.

"I DROPPED MY ICE CREAM BECAUSE OF YOU," Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius bellowed. "NOW YOU HAVE TO LICK IT UP."

"But, Dad, aren't I the king of Team Plasma?" Natural Harmonia Gropius - after being emotionally scarred once more - asked after feeling a shiver creep up Natural Harmonia Gropius' spine.

"You are the king of LICK MY FUCKING FEET," was Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' reply. Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius was having none of Natural Harmonia Gropius' bullshit tonight.

Natural Harmonia Gropius went on Natural Harmonia Gropius' knees and lifted up Natural Harmonia Gropius' father's contaminated foot.

"Be sure to swirl your tongue around my toenail," commanded Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius nonchalantly as Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius leaned back comfortably against the sofa and continued watching Code Gayass. Natural Harmonia Gropius gulped and let Natural Harmonia Gropius' tongue press against Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' foot and slowly worked Natural Harmonia Gropius' way up as Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius snorted and giggled and farted in delight before proceeding to suck Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' thumb covered in pus.

Natural Harmonia Gropius' tongue felt many strange artifacts during its endeavor. Natural Harmonia Gropius' tongue tasted the coconut ice cream with surprise wasabi sprinkled on top. Natural Harmonia Gropius' tongue also tasted the Skitty litter Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius accidentally stepped on the other day. There was a brown spot on Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' heel and Natural Harmonia Gropius longed for it to be a Snickers, but upon further inspection, it was indeed a fresh poopy platter. This discovery led Natural Harmonia Gropius to hurl Natural Harmonia Gropius' hopes and dreams all over Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius's foot.

"YOU DEFECTIVE BOY," Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius erupted at Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' son. "YOU LICK THAT OFF. NOW!"

"Y-yes… Father." Natural Harmonia Gropius eventually proceeded with Natural Harmonia Gropius' tasting time deed, this time having to experience the vomit and all the other shit again until Natural Harmonia Gropius made it to Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' toenail.

Natural Harmonia Gropius' tongue slithered underneath the toenail as Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius moaned and bit and drooled onto a Hilbert body pillow that Natural Harmonia Gropius made. Underneath the toenail was a boat in the middle of the ocean with Hugh, Kyouhei, Cheren, and Team Plasma on it.

"Hey, heads up. I'm about to unleash my…" Hugh growled with his unnecessary manly voice, and as he did, he noticed a huge shadow overhead before acknowledging the massive disturbing tongue coming at them. Indeed, everyones' heads went up as Hugh then went, "NICHOLAS CAGE!"

Natural Harmonia Gropius unknowingly stuck Natural Harmonia Gropius' tongue down Hugh's pants and licked his butt - eventually liberating a fresh turd from Hugh's booty hole - and then it made its way under his ballsack and around his hairy wolf dingaling. And, well, Hugh gasped. And with that, Natural Harmonia Gropius' tongue wiped everyone underneath the toenail and Natural Harmonia Gropius gulped them all up.

When Natural Harmonia Gropius was done licking up Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius' foot, Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius went to shower. The next day Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius and Dan Green went to the mall, and after that, Gaycheese Harmonia Gropius got into a car accident and died for your sins for reading this you sick fuck


End file.
